Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Aftermath of Crisis of 2392/Chapter 6
In the Arrowcave the team is looking at the monitor to see that Starfleet Headquarters is a wreck, as Colonel Tyson enters the base as Thea hugs him and he hugs her back as Typhuss is happy to see that Will is still alive. What happened at Starfleet Headquarters Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at them. We're not sure but I have this Will says as he takes out the piece he recovered from the bombing site. Earth-97 Felicity takes it and looks at it. I know this one this happened on my Earth before it was taken out Earth-97 Felicity says as she goes to the console and puts the piece on a device and it scans it. Typhuss and the others look at the large screen showing the piece. What is it Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-97 Felicity. She's shocked by what the scans show. No, no why did it have to be this one device Earth-97 Felicity says as she rubs her temples and has her glasses off as Typhuss and Will are confused by this. Will chimes in. Felicity what is it? Will asked as he looks at her. She turns to them and explains. Its a bomb, a antimatter bomb, it sends out antimatter and it destroys everything in its path Earth-97 Felicity says as ahe looks at them. Will chimes in. I take it you are very familiar with this antimatter bomb? Will asked as he looks at her. She nods. Please tell me you know how to disable this bomb Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-97 Felicity. Earth-97 Felicity chimes in. I do, I came up with a way to do it but it has never been tested before Earth-97 Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Earth-56 Sara chimes in. So we put your theory to the test out there Earth-56 Sara says as she looks at them. Typhuss chimes in. If this doesn't work that bomb will take out the entire planet and everyone on it, so we have to test it Typhuss says as he looks at them. Will chimes in. The one at Starfleet Command was a small tactical nuke from what I could see from the damage it inflicted, so the big one must be somewhere else Will says as he looks at them. Earth-97 Helena chimes in. We have to go find it first Earth-97 Helena says as she looks at Will. Typhuss looks at Team Arrow. Suit up Typhuss says as he looks at Team Arrow. The team suits up. Downtown Star City the team is out on patrol searching for the big antimatter bomb. The team is searching the warehouse for the bomb. Keep looking the bomb could be anywhere in here Typhuss says as he looks at the team. They're searching the warehouse. Overwatch come in Typhuss says as he talked into his com. I'm here Typhuss what up? Overwatch says over the com. Typhuss looks at the team. We still can't find the antimatter bomd but we will keep looking Typhuss says as he talked into his com. Copy that Overwatch says over his com device. They keep looking as Earth-71 Laurel chimes in.